


Breaking Apart Then Falling Back Into Place

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Major Kissing, angst-ish, basically just an excuse for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara have gotten into an argument! So once the argument is over and done with, what does the Doctor do to make it up to his wide eyed companion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Apart Then Falling Back Into Place

He'd be clumsy, she'd laugh. She'd hold his hand, he'd shy away from her. He'd look at her and she wouldn't notice. She'd fantasise about him and he wouldn't know. They'd love each other unconditionally, but neither of them would be aware of it. It's just how they worked. How they always worked. If something were to change, everything would turn chaotic. So, what if something did change? What exactly would that do to them? 

Their relationship could collapse, causing them never to want to see each other again. Or, their relationship could strengthen, causing them to grow closer than they've ever been before. But, what if both happened? What if their relationship collapsed, but they grew closer at the same time?

Clara had often thought about their relationship. She thought about how much closer they had grown since Christmas. She thought about how much closer they could grow if they stayed together. Sometimes, she'd think about their relationship late at night while she was half asleep, a smile finding it's way onto her lips. Her mind would wander, thinking about the things they'd never done. The things they could do. The things he'd never do. And then she'd fall asleep, her thoughts fading into dreams. 

He'd think about her when she wasn't there. He'd think about her smile and her laugh. He'd think about all the times she'd held his hand and all the times he'd fallen for her. He'd think about about that look he would catch in her eyes when she thinks he isn't looking. He'd think about all the times he'd had to hold back when he wanted to hold her in his arms. He'd think about everything they'd ever done together all at once. 

Arguments. Arguments did no one any good. Arguments tore people apart and destroyed the strongest of relationships. 

So what happened when they got into an argument?

All hell broke loose. Screaming and crying. Her throwing whatever she could get her hands on across the console room at him. Red faces and sore hearts, beating in their chests faster than they'd beat in a long time. 

And soon their throats became soar and their voices became rough. And he's decided that he's tired of all of this, so he's striding over to her and grabbing her wrists, looking her in the eye and telling her to get out of his TARDIS. 

She's staring at him, a look of disbelief in her bloodshot eyes. 

'No,' she's whispering. 

Then she's screaming it, feeling her heart race all throughout her body. She's trying to pull her arms free of his grip, only to result in him holding onto her tighter. She's letting out rough breathes and looking down at his chest, trying to calm herself down. 

'You could've died,' she's breathing out. 

'I always have the risk of dying,' he's saying gruffly. 

'Not with me around, you don't,' she's saying, making her arms limp in his hands. 

And then he's letting go of her arms and huffing, turning around and taking a step away from her. 

'Leave,' he's saying simply. 

She's letting out a breathe and saying nothing, crossing her arms and trying to stop the tears building up in her eyes from falling out. Then he's turning around and his eyebrows are becoming a whole new state of cross. 

'Get out of my TARDIS now!' He's yelling, his voice deep. 

A tear is escaping her eye and she's quickly taking a step back towards the door.

'Promise me one thing before I go,' she's saying quietly, her voice devoid of it's usual confidence. 

She's hearing nothing from him and assuming that means for her to continue, so she's doing so,' Promise me you won't get yourself hurt while I'm gone.'

'Why are you so concerned about my safety?' He's asking, anger and annoyance filling his voice.

Something inside her is snapping and words are coming out of her mouth before she's even aware of what she's saying them. 

'Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!' She's screaming. 

And then silence. Complete and utter silence. He's holding his breath. Her eyes are widening. 

'Take that back,' he's whispering. 

'I can't,' she's saying, another tear falling down her cheek and she's realising the mistake she's just made. 

'We both know you didn't mean it, Clara,' he's saying, his voice just above a whisper now.

'I have to go,' she's mumbling, quickly leaving him alone in the TARDIS. 

He's shouting after her and telling her to come back, running to the doorway. He's looking out into her bedroom and seeing her collapsed on her bed, her sobs shaking her whole body. He's striding towards her bed and sitting down next to her, mumbling apologies. He's gently placing his hand on her shoulder and she's freezing, holding her breath. 

'Clara, look at me,' he's whispering. 

She's turning her head and looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. 

'What could you possibly want?' she's asking, her voice cracking. 

He's bowing his head and his lips are gently touching hers. Just one small, chaste kiss, tasting her tears on her lips, and then he's pulling away. 

'I'm sorry, Clara,' he's whispering. 

Her eyes are fluttering open and then she's staring at him. He's smiling weakly at her and taking his hand off of her shoulder, planting it on the bed. And then she's saying his name and he's saying hers back to her. And then they're sitting in silence, simply just staring at each other. 

He's noticing her face glistening with not yet dried tears and looking in her eyes and finding a mess of emotions. What'd he done? He knew she only had her best intentions at heart. She just wanted him to be safe. So he's apologising again and then she's sniffing and leaning up to kiss him. Her lips are touching his and she's putting a hand in the back of his neck, pulling him down so she can lay back down. He's cupping her cheek, moving his lips on hers. And then he's on top of her, straddling her. Then they're stopping and she's letting out a rough breath. 

'What?' She's breathing out. 

He's laughing gently against her lips and replying,' I'm sorry for not listening to you, Clara. I know you only want what's best for me.'

'The apology is appreciated, but I do believe that you just snogged me,' she's whispering, amusement filling her voice. 

'Oh,' he's mumbling,' Sorry, was that not okay?'

'No no, that was the exact opposite of not okay!' She's whispering, placing a gentle reassuring kiss on his lips. 

'So it was okay?' he's asking, confusion wavering in his voice. 

'It was amazing,' she's murmuring, placing her free hand on his arm.

'Would you mind if I kissed you again?' He's asking quietly. 

'Why?' She's asking. 

'Why what?' He's questioning, honestly quite confused about everything that had just happened in the past thirty seconds. 

'Why kiss me after we just had a huge argument?'

He's furrowing his brow and thinning his lips, staring at her for a few seconds before questioning,'Was that not the right thing to do?'

'How could you possibly think that was the right thing to do?' She's asking, trying to contain a smile playing at her lips. 

'Well, uhm,' he's quickly getting off of her, distancing himself from her. 

They're sitting in silence for a moment, simply just looking at each other before he murmurs something she certainly did not expect to hear,' Sorry.'

He's quickly standing up and striding towards the TARDIS, pushing open the door and disappearing inside of the machine. She's calling his name and sitting up, realising that tears have built up in her eyes again. She's bounding out of her bed and taking quick steps to the TARDIS, storming through the doors only to find him nowhere in sight. 

She's huffing and shouting out, telling the TARDIS she's in no mood to deal with this. And then she's hearing the quiet strum of a guitar. She's bounding down the stairs, her heavy steps making the floor clang beneath her feet. 

He's hearing her footsteps and he's sighing, knowing that the TARDIS is leading her right to him. He hears her get closer and he starts strumming harder, trying to drown out the noises she's causing. 

She's stopping as she sees him. His eyes are focused on his fingers, moving swiftly from string to string. Then she's seeing tears glistening on his cheeks, other tears threatening to spill from what she could see of his eyes. 

She stands there for a moment, just staring at him, listening to the sound of his guitar echoing down the corridor. Then her feet are moving before she's realising it and she's finding herself standing next to him him, her arms finding their way around him. He's dropping his guitar, letting it hang from his shoulder as he's wrapping his arms around the arm wrapped around his front. He's bowing his head and letting out a rough breath, holding her tighter. 

What did he do to deserve Clara Oswald? What did he do to deserve her staying with him and putting up with him? 

He's feeling lips on his ear and then he's hearing her breath hitch, feeling her arms stiffen around him. 

'Are you okay?' He's asking, looking over at her. 

'Why did you kiss me?' She's asking quietly. 

'Haven't you already asked me that?,' he's questioning, his voice weak. 

'You didn't give me an actual answer last time and right now I really need to know why,' she's whispering, her breath warm on his ear. 

He's sighing and bowing his head again, loosening his hold on her arm,'Because I...care...about you.' He's saying, struggling to find the words to say what he wants,'And I didn't like seeing you doing that thing with your eyes where they leak so I kissed you to try to cheer you up.'

A smile plays at her lips as she goes to open her mouth and ask him why he thought it was a good idea. She quickly decides otherwise and let's out a huff of amusement, resting her forehead on his shoulder,' I do love you y'know? That wasn't just something that I said in the heat of the moment. I meant it.'

'Is that why you keep bothering me about the kissing?' He's asking, trying his best to sound uncomfortable even though he's honestly quite overjoyed at the movement. 

She's giggling and whispering,'You are aware of the fact that I can feel your heartbeats, right?' 

He's muttering something and then asking one more question,'So are we doing the kissing thing now or is that off limits?'

To answer his rather stupid question, she's taking her head off his shoulder and saying his name, causing him to look at her. And then she's kissing him and his arms are tightening around hers like it's a lifeline. He's kissing her back, trying to show her what he could never say through the kiss. He loves her. He loves her with all his hearts and if she wanted the universe then he would give it to her. He's feeling her lips leave his and frowning, feeling lost without her lips on his. He hears her giggling and he's opening his eyes, seeing her eyes still closed and a grin on her face. 

Her eyes are fluttering open and she's grinning at him for a moment before whispering,'We should kiss more often.' 

And with that he's laughing and telling her that he agrees completely.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
